Lucky cat lucky lion
by Valarie Valkov
Summary: Just something fun about Kyoya, Hikru, Ryuga and a gril named Katie liveing in an apartmet were freindshipps will lead to relationshipps. Ingore the K rateing at the botom this was soposed to be a T rated stoy but my computers really messed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I got the idea while playing with my cat that my messed mind decided named Kyoya.**

"What happened to you. You poor little kitty it's raining the end of January and you were roaming around outside." Katie said drying off the small very wet cat that she found in her apartments basement. "What will I name you… … …uuumm I know Kyoya." She named the cat the same name as the boy she fell in love with years ago and the boy who live across the hall at lest she hasn't lost to him yet because if he won she would not brake the promise she made to herself. Katie had never told anyone not even her best friend there was actually great reason not to tell her that she liked Kyoya, she had only ever told her fish they are better listeners than friends and family and they don't tell secrets. And then there was a familiar knock on the door one she only heard when A)He needed help with something. B)She would hear it throw the wall when kyoya was going to see and try to get a date with Hikaru which would end in the door being slammed in his face with a mean rejection. C)Ryuga. He knows how to mimic Kyoya's knock and knows that Katie will open the door if she Thinks it's Kyoya and to stop me from rambling Ryuga likes Katie."Ryuga I swear to the gods if thats you..."Katie started. Picking up a knife from the counter. "I will kill you."

"I'm not Ryuga unless Yu came up his weirdest nickname for me yet."

"Huh I don't think he will ever say that your even close to having the amount of power Ryuga has."

"He still thinks that Ryuga's the best bladder ever.?"

"YES. What did you do this time.?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

"I Saw you with a cat." Kyoya said like an innocent three year old. "And I need to talk to you... aboutHikaruanddon'tmakemebattleitinvolvesyoutoo." (About Hikaru and don't make me battle it involves you too.)

"Okey just don't anger Dojy I haven't de-clawed him yet but none else will attack you unless Madoka sees your bey."

Kyoya just looks confused.

"If a cat posses a personality or trait of someone I know I give the cat the same name as that person."

"Odd but okey."

"Good it's super time for them anyway." Katie said going towords the bedroom she did not sleep in.

"HOW MENY CATS DO YOU HAVE!"

"26 I think no at lest 27 now unless Madoka... no I have 27 here but I own 31 now."

"Why do you have 31 cats?"

"Because I like cats and hold onto Dojy whille get ther food." Katie said picking up a blueish gray cat and handing it to Kyoya making shure her green eyes looked completely inacont and cute."

_Creepy it looks like Dojy if he was turned into a cat. Why does she want me to hold a cat that she said would attack me. _

"Okay."

"Thanks DON'T TUCH HIS CALER OR HE WILL KILL YOU!." Katie said handing him the cat and going to a self and getting some cans and boxes and cat food dishes."

"Hi... please don't hurt me I'm a friend of your kind."

**First chapter not sure how long this will be please reviews I wonder what Kyoya wants to talk about and if Dojy cares if Kyoya likes cats/lions.**


	2. The confessions

**Chapter 2 still where they where last. I don't own **Beyblade**.**

Katie looked at the month old kitten she was holding when it was born it was smaller and weaker then the rest and his mother refused to care for it so Katie was caring for him and he was getting stronger he also ate a lot of food.

"Do I even want to know what his name is?"

"Ben k or Kenta which do you think fits him?"

"From what I can tell… Kenta… THERES A CAT ATACKING MY HEAD HELPHELPHELP!" Kyoya yelled when Doji jumped on his head and tried to kill him.

"DOJI…DOJI…DOJI!" Katie said standing up getting a squirt bottle and hitting Doji with the water.

"HAY HAY HAY! I'm not a cat I am not a cat!"

"Sorry Doji hates water it's the only way to get him to behave."

"Okay."

"So you said you wanted to talk to me 'bout something."

"Y-y-yes I haven't been able to even knock on Hikaru's door in a week."

"And I'm not the person you talk to about that."

"But I haven't been able to because I because, because I love you!"

"Huu?"

"I…love…you."

"How, what, why?"

"I don't know how or why but I do."

_Tell him the truth._

_I can't._

_You need to._

_But what about the promise._

_You made that promise four years ago and you know he'll never win._

"I love you too." Katie said almost scared. She looked at the floor.

"You do." He said softly and gently lifting her head to see her face.

"Yes."

And then they kiss this was never how Katie thought it would happen she never thought it would happen. About a minute later.

"Hey Kyoya what are you doing?" Katie said when he picked her up.

"Ether putting you back on the floor and going back to my apartment or going to your room which would you prefer?" Of course Katie knew what he meant she wasn't an 18 year old idiot (If you can't figure out what he meant stop reading this story.)

"Ummm my room."

**Ya this was really short but it's so the next one isn't going to tack an hour to read this stories going to be a lot of fun to Wright.**


	3. How do I tell him

**Yes chapter 3. Does anyone know how to get the computer to change the rating of a story?**

**"**What's that?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Something from the hospital probably about some shot that I need to get so I can continue working."

"Why?"

"Because I work in a restaurant I can't get sick and there are lot sicknesses that I can get."

"Okay can you attest tell me when you need to get it?"

"Three weeks from now."

"Aaaahhhh but Katie that's….." Kyoya started to whine the preset Friday morning was kinda there one week anniversary and three weeks from that morning would be one month.

"Stop it we haven't even told our friends about us yet."

"And they would be who?"

"Ryuga, Hikaru, Madoka and Ginga and I still haven't said a word to my father about you."

"And you would tell Mr. Harris why?"

"Because he's my dad and he'll wonder who on earth you are since you're here everyday and sometimes you're here when I'm not and he's coming home in 2 months 3 weeks and don't you dare complain about that."

"Okay but I still don't like him."

"He's not my favorite person ether but he's still my dad."

* * *

"To make sure that you are healthy enough we'll just need a blood sample."

"Of course you do." Katie said pulling up one of her sleeves she had done this so many times before it was getting very annoying but since she hasn't felt sick in years except the last while she wasn't feeling the best but she would soon find out why.

"Ummm you need to come with me we found something in the test." Said someone Katie assumed a newer nurse because she said Ummm at the beginning. For some reason the nurse kept looking at Katie's hands

"…Sure."

_What illness do I have?_

"Katherine Harris right?"

"…Yes." Katie hadn't heard her actual name in so long.

"You don't have ring?" The doctor said surprised.

"Yes…why." She said stepping back she had watched almost every episode of Special Victims Unit.

"You do have a boyfriend right?"

"Y-y-yes."

"That's good I think well you can't get the needle you where supposed to."

"Why?"

"Because you and…."

"Kyoya."

"You and Kyoya are going to be parents."

"Hu what no that makes sense how?."

"You're pregnant. It's been about a month you haven't noticed."

"Not really except I sometimes vomit in the morning but I thought I just had the flu a really bad flu."

"You don't have the flu."

"I know that now how-how will I tell him."

_Oh gods why me! WHY WHY WHY!_

"I have no idea you'll come up with something and heres some papers."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Good Kyoya isn't here I still haven't even completely figured out what happened._

She walked into her apartment went to her room turned on her TV didn't even care what was on and laid down on her bed and started to cry she was their for an hour before Kyoya came in.

"Whats wrong?"

"You'll love me no matter what happened right?"

"Of course but why are you asking."

"When you get a shot they need to ensure that you're healthy."

_Please don't have some honorable disease._

"And you're going to be a father."

"How long have you known?"

"Two hours."

"I guess we need to tell our friends and defiantly you're dad now."

"Yes. How are you so not surprised?"

"I thought it was a possibility you where vomiting almost every day but I didn't want to say anything."

"So I should write an E-Mail to my dad now?"

"Yes and do you think we can tell them tomorrow."

"Probably."

"Good…"

* * *

"So what did you need to tell us Kitty." Yu happily asked the brown heired girl.

"What did I tell you?"

"That you don't like childish nicknames."

"Yes."

"But what did you want to tell us?" Madoka asked.

Katie looked around the room there was Madoka, Ginga, Hikaru, Ryuga, Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa and of course Kyoya was siting beside her but no one else noticed that they had been holding hands."Me and Kyoya are dating."

"NOT IF HE'S DEID!" Ryuga yell starting to suffocate Kyoya.

"Stop can you attest wait until I tell you something else."

"Okay."

"And if you kill him I'll crush your bey."

Katie said holding up his bey.

"Okay."

"What do you mean something else?"

"I'm...pragnant."

"W-w-who's the father." Ryuga asked even thou he already knew the answer.

"Kyoya and remember I HAVE YOUR BEY."

"How long has it been?" Madoka asked.

"Doctor said about a month."

* * *

"Katie."

"Yes."

"Wheres our kid going to sleep?" The words sounded some weird to him the fact that he was going to be a dad still didn't seem real to him.

"My apartment has three bedrooms I sleep in one one has cats and the last is empty."

"Okay. Won't it be weird that we live across for each other for the kid."

"...Yes.?"

"Well I was wondering if it would be okay if I move in with you."

"Okay I guess you can."

**Hey I'm probably going to need a bit of help for the next 8 months of Katie's life so people with siblings and or can help leave a nice review and advice.**


	4. A small mistake

**Not sure what to say other than I just messed up their life even more poor Kyoya.**

In some class at the university in Metal City.

"Mr. Smith?"

"Yes Sara?"

"The answer for 5 is incorrect."

"No it's right."

"No these are the charts for one and these for two which ones match?"

"Two but that's what the system said was right right?"

"No it said one was right."

"Can you keep that page up."

"Yes."

* * *

"I'll get it." Katie said getting the phone. "Hi."

"Hello Katherine."

''Hi Dr. Watts."

"You and Kyoya will need to come here we noticed something else."

"...When."

"Any time to day or tomorrow."

"Okay." She said hanging up. "Kyoya."

"Yes."

"We need to go to the hospital."

"Why and when?"

"I have not idea and he said any time in the next 48 hours."

"So now." For an answer she put on a pair of shoes and grabbed a coat.

* * *

At the hospitol

"We made a mistake." The man siting across from them said. Katie who already was starting crush Kyoya's hand held it tighter it was starting to hurt him but he didn't say anything.

"W-w-what do you mean." Kyoya asked worried.

"When we ran the tests it only said you where pregnant and since it's rare to have twins and even rarer at your age so we didn't check and you remember when you said that if we don't use names or anything that can tell someone who you are we can use old tests in teaching?"

"Yes."

"Well a student noticed a mistake and told us."

"What kind of mistake?" Kyoya asked.

"Since we didn't bother to check we didn't know that what we told you was one kid was well twins."

"You mean we're going to be 19 years old and be parents of twins?"For some reason Katie wasn't saying very much since once again Kyoya asked.

"Yes."

"What do we tell my dad now?"

"Ya know we should wait until he gets home."

"Okay."

* * *

"Katie whats tomorrow?" Kyoya asked it was an odd quest an since it was 11:30pm and Katie was half asleep.

"June 4th why?" She said tiredly and moving her head to see Kyoya.

"Just wondering I sometimes forget.''

"Oh." Katie said moving a bit closer to him and fell asleep again.

The last thought that went throw Kyoya's mind was _I'm going to be a father._ He didn't know how to act with that news he was happy and confused so many emotions and he knew that it was probably harder Katie.

**Told you I mesed with ther life even more and if you want to blam someone for my brain and how crazy I am blam my freind she's the one who told me about Beyblade and fanfictions.**


	5. broken and bloody

**Finally.**

**I don't own Beyblade.**

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO'S THE FREAK WHO DID THIS!"

"Oh I don't know how about the only guy I slept with in the last year?"

"NOT THAT RYUGA GUY!"

"No hell no that's, that's uuuuuu Ryuga is dating Hikaru no I slept with my boyfriend."

''AND THAT'S WHO!"

"KYOYA!" This time she yelled at her dad not noticing Kyoya enter her apartment's kitchen

"Hay Ka -."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Katie's dad yelled at the poor confused still half asleep green haired boy.

"Kyoya?"

"YOU. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled at him grabbing him by the shirt and pounding his fist against Kyoya's arm's, chest, and face.

He continued to pound his fist into Kyoya until he fell limp on the floor in an un-living position blood on his already scared face, his left arm bent backwards, and his ankle wasn't quiet right, "Joseph Harris what did you do to him?" She said angrily very angry, she bent down and lifted his right wrist and put two fingers gently on a vein hopping to find a pulse.

"But your still a little girl…I was just protecting you."

"What do you mean I'M 18 and do you think he raped me or something?" She said still angry and almost crying his pulse was still in existence but was very, very, very faint, "YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM, you – you –you're evil." She started to cry but forced herself to call the hospital then gave her dad a hard punch to the face.

* * *

_Loin Boy's ether in the hospital or a coffin eh serves him right for messing' with my life and thinking he could actually beat me. _The red/white haired boy thought smirking, _'e will be in a coffin soon._

**How was my most likely shortest chapter ever…this was the best way ever for me to get rid of my anger. YOU MUST REVIEW OR Kyoya, Ginga, and Ryuga will all die horrible tragic deaths… I mean it I do have that power.**


End file.
